Devinne and Devynne
Devinne and Devynne are recurring characters in Libies. Devinne is male, and is the leader of the duo, Devynne is female and is his partner/minion. Appearance Devinne Devinne is a male alien with spiky red hair. He has blue skin, his eyes are dark red, he wears a shirt with a red sleeve, underneath a red and blue striped shirt, his pants are red with blue stripes. He doesn't wear shoes. Devinne is Devynne's older brother, the difference is one year old (He is 17, while Devynne is 16). Devynne Devynne is a female alien with blue hair. She has blue skin, her eyes are dark blue, she wears a dark blue sleeveless shirt, dark blue skirt and her shoes are also dark blue. She is Devinne's younger sister, 16, a year younger than Devinne who is 17. Personalities Devinne Devinne is the coldest and most cruel of the pair. He is arrogant, vindictive, thirsty for power and wicked, he spares no effort to get rid of those who stand in his way, because Devinne doesn't care if he will harm another alien or even a human to continue with his plans. Despite being bad, Devinne cares deeply about her little sister Devynne, because for her, she is the only family he has, as they both grew up without parents, it is possible to understand that their parents were captured and killed and since then Devinne started to raise Devynne alone and since then they are best friends and accomplices in their evil and cruel plans, in addition to being brothers. He is called "Big Brother" by his younger sister Devynne. Devynne Devynne is the most stubborn, clumsy, carefree, idiot and naive of the pair, but is arrogant, vindictive and mean like her older brother Devinne. She is the partner of Devinne in her Machiavellian plans and does everything to help her brother to carry out his cruel actions, as she cares deeply for her brother, since he is her only family, both Devynne and Devinne are orphans and that their relatives were captured and killed and since then in addition to being a pair of wicked aliens, they are accomplices, best friends, despite being brothers. She loves and adores her older brother and the evils that she watches her brother do is her inspiration to commit cruelty in the future, because her brother is her idol and she wants to stop being naive to start being colder and more malicious as your brother Devinne is. She is called "Little Sister" by her older brother Devinne. Trivia * Devinne and Devynne are the first pair of aliens, whose gender is not formed, as Tracci and Trasci are female aliens, Zósimo and Zózimo are male aliens. However, Devinne and Devynne are composed of a male member (Devinne), and a female member (Devynne), in addition to being brothers. Gallery Devinne.png|Devinne. Devinne (2).png Devinne (3).png Devynne.png|Devynne. Devynne (2).png Devynne (3).png Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Groups Category:Siblings Category:Recurring Characters Category:Duos